


Harry's Strange Kink

by HarrysVelvetyBumhole



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysVelvetyBumhole/pseuds/HarrysVelvetyBumhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry has a kink for getting raped and Louis loves pleasing his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Strange Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know lol

As we came down from our highs together, we slumped down on the bed, panting to recover from our orgasms. Harry then cuddled to my side, nuzzling his cute nose onto my shoulder blades.

Did i mention that I love him?

I was about to drift off to sleep with him tracing my 'It is what it is' tattoo, when he murmured my name.

"Yes, love?" I answered.

"U-Um well we've been together for about five years now..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" I said, smirking. Every time he wanted to talk about something sexual, he always trail off. Like he said, we've been together for ages so we knew each other's weakness and strengths.

I'm ready to marry this boy, to be honest.

He blushed and swatted my arm when I started to chuckle.

"W-Well we never discussed any um, kinks we had," He whispered. I thought to myself. This was true. Before Harry, I didn't care about these things at all even though I fooled around a bit. 

But I've watched porn of course, so I knew what I liked and disliked.

"Yeah, we didn't. Wonder why, though?" I replied. He shrugged in agreement.

"So do you have any kinks?" I added. He blushed and hid his face into my chest. making me coo. I seriously love him.

"Just a few," He whispered. "Tell me!"

He slowly rose his head from my chest and said, "I think I have a rape kink."

I froze. I never heard about that before but I obviously knew what rape is. 

"A what?" I asked in confusion. My Innocentish boyfriend has a fetish for being 'raped'? 

Is that normal?

He blushed even redder and nodded, on the verge of tears. I pulled him into my lap (he winced a bit), and let him cry it out.

"H-Hey, don't cry Hazza. I'm not mad, just a bit surprise. It's just weird, that's all."

He was still crying so I decided to tell him mines.

"Yours aren't weird like mine, Haz. I like the Daddy and desperation kink so don't be sad," I assured him. He stopped crying and wiped his face.

"R-Really?" "Mmhm," I said, "We can try them all if you want to, yeah?"

"You'll try the kink with me? Even if it's strange?" He asked. I nodded and he squealed, peppering my face with kisses all over.

He really loved this kink.

And I'm going to grant his wish because I love him.

Harry's P.O.V.

It was the next day and I was on my way home from hanging out with Niall all day. We barely get time to, just the two of us because of tours and Louis and family and stuff. 

We probably see each other all the time on tour but we barely 'hang out', you know?

So anyways, I took out my key for the door because it's about a few minutes to midnight so Louis is probably asleep and I didn't wanna knock to disturb him.

The door opened and sure enough, the entire place was dark with no form of movements. I was about to step in when I felt someone grabbed me harshly and covered my mouth with their hands so that I couldn't scream. I tried to fight him off but the wanker was strong.

He kicked the door with his feet and carried me to one of the bedrooms with me still trying to kick him. He tied a piece of cloth onto my mouth and wrists and placed me on my hands and knees.

A few tears started to form as he crawled next to me and whispered into my ear.

"You ready for me to rape you, slut?"

Wait a minute.

I turned my head in shock but the person turned my head back to the pillows. I never gotten so hard in my whole twenty-one years of existence!

He tore my shirt off my body and harshly yanked my skin tight jeans and briefs off my skin and without warning, started to smack my bum with what seemed like a paddle?

I barely registered the spanks when I felt a familiar warmth enter me with no prep, no lube.

Just like I imagined it like to be raped.

He didn't wait for me to be familiar with his length as he pounded my bum at such a rapid paste, the bed was making an insane creaking noise and slapping onto the wall at each thrust.

He smacked my bum while he damaged my bumhole from every drag and pull as he fucked me hard into the sheets. I was so close.

He leaned, took off the gag, and gripped onto my waist, whispering into my ear, "Come for me you slut, mess the sheets with your sick mindset." It may sounded offensive to some but I never came so hard as I screamed to the top of my lungs, "DADDY!!".

I spunked the sheets, my chest, it even reached my face. My 'abuser' came from the sound that left my lips and he grunted a soft "Harry" and came into my abused hole. 

He then slumped onto me and at the same time, the bed collapsed onto the floor. We didn't care though, this was the eight bed that broke since we moved here.

That's a sign for something.

After we caught out breaths, he pulled out which caused us both to hiss and he untied my hands. I rubbed my wrist as he gathered me into my arms, me wincing at every movement.

"Don't tell anyone," He murmured softly, making me giggle tiredly.

"I love you too, Lou Lou," I replied before drifting off.

*********************

Since that unforgettable night, our sex lives were extraordinary! I grew to love the Daddy kink and Louis loved being my 'rapist' sometimes. 

It's probably strange to others if they ever found out that we were turned on so much about something that's so serious, but we're weird, yeah?

Even though the first rape scene was the best, another one came pretty close as well.

****************

I was at an interview with Liam when it happened. We were about to part when I felt someone tug my hand and pushed me into a Janitor's closet. I turned around to see Louis wearing a black mask over his face and smiled as he pushed me back against the wall, yanked my pants down below my bum and shoved himself into me immediately.

This time, I prepped beforehand so it didn't hurt so much. He covered my mouth as he thrust into me at a fast tempo while gripping my waist and arms with his other hand. 

I grunted in pleasure into his hand as he shoved me against the wall with his dick over and over. I loved this thrill. When he knew that I wasn't going to scream, he yanked my long hair which made me moan in pleasure.

"You like this, slut? You loved getting raped, innit?" He grunted into my ears. I nod as my dick twitched, signalling to me that my orgasm is near. I felt the bulge on my stomach as I felt every drag in my bum. I'm going to be extra sore from this scene.

"Go ahead you filthy whore, mess the wall up," he whispered harshly into my ear. And came I did, yelling Daddy of course.

He came right after with a whisper of my name. We then fell to the ground in exhaustion until we heard a knock on the door.

"Harry! Are you okay in there? You sounded like you're in pain!" yelled a frantic Liam. We quickly dressed ourselves and opened the door.

"I-I'm okay, you just interrupted a makeout session, t'is all," I said breathlessly, Louis nodding along with him. I was thankful that he had the sense to take off the mask this time.

Liam rolled his eyes. "It's 2015, and you two are still acting like rabbits! Harry, hurry up please, we got to go on in a few."

"I'll be there in a few," I assured him. He scoffed and walked away. When we were sure that he was gone, we burst into laughter from his obliviousness.

Louis then kissed me until I was breathless, whispering how much he loved me. It's mutual, obviously.

And before I left, he made me drink about two litres of water for some more fun later.

Did I mention that I loved this wanker?


End file.
